Twisted Fates
by SolidBabe
Summary: The kingdom of Ninjago. A beautiful peaceful place, where peace had reined since the first king. But that peace could only last so long after his death. Now separate forces seek do take the power for themselves, threatening to tear the kingdom apart from the inside out. In the end it's up to the strangest group of allies to save their beloved world, even with their own differences.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kai is a in a secret affair with the enemy's daughter. Ashlyn is an unconventional princess who's not afraid to take risks in life. Nya's her loyal orphaned servant and friend. Lloyd meets a thief who steals his crown and his heart. Jay's betrothed to Ashlyn since she was born. Cole is a hard working young man trying to support his sick father. Zane and Pixal work through marriage, poverty, and a family feud. Put them all together and what do you get? A mess._**

* * *

 **A/N) Ok I put the summery up above. No it's not the same, it's just that stupid word count thingy stopped me from writing out everything. I hate that! How are you supposed to put a proper summery in less then 380 spaces or whatever!**

 **Anyway, this story will be rated T, BUT-Yep I'm going there, it may be raised up to M... I'ma TRY to keep it T, but sometimes I get carried away with *ahem* "details" so yah, if it gets too descriptive later let me know so I can change the rating and NOT get into trouble... ok, good ok.**

 **So yah basically, you gathered by now this story will be pretty long, and it's going to be as messed up as I can make it. It's a major AU, setting is more in the medieval times you know. 14th century and stuff. I THINK... don't hold me on that. I suck at history, but you get it, it'll be in the olden times with kings and princesses and stuff.**

 **And don't worry, give this a try, if your not those mature teen story readers give it a chance anyway. It's not going to be ALL scandal and gory... yes I plan to gore things in this. Doesn't mean it'll be a lot though.**

 **I'm going to try and put a little bit of anything into it. And another heads up, this is a practice story for the novel I plan to write. I'm just going to try out my methods and plot on you poor unsuspecting reader first!**

 **Who knows, maybe someday you'll buy and read a much better version of this book... Of course I'll probably change the characters... but making up Characters is too much work so I only made up like two in here. If your from my other two Ninja stories then you already know one. But the other... I'm pretty excited to introduce that one to you!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading my long and annoying Authors note. It's really for your own safety I wrote this so I hope you did actually read it and didn't skim over it and get a shock when I throw a detailed murder or something in your face... Yah, that will happen if you didn't pay attention.**

 **So last thing, I would love some CC from anyone that has to share ok. I'm trying to improve my writing so let me know what parts I need to work on or what I need to add or do, you know? Constructive criticism. Don't forget the constructive part ;-P**

 **Ok then. That written.**

 **Love all, and I can't wait to start this roller coaster ride with you!**

 **Hang on to your hats, or wigs, er whatever... cuz this will be crazy!**

* * *

The corridors were silent.

Not a maid. Not a teacher. Not even some random royal.

Good.

Silence and secrecy was what he needed to complete his mission.

Drawing his dark green cloak tightly over his head he tip toed around the corner. Almost there. If he could just get to that heavy gold door. . .

"Lloyd?"

"GAAAH!"

There! His plans were foiled, finished, shut down. And it was all her fault. He was so close too!

"Ashlyn!" He whined, pulling off his hood irritably, his bright green eyes seemed to emit an annoyed glow, "You ruined my cover." He crossed his arms over his small chest.

Ashlyn, the young woman he was addressing, looked at him sternly, amusement played in her strange amethyst colored eyes, "Ruined your cover?" She teased now, coping him and crossing her arms too, "Cover to do what?"

The younger boy's eyes flickered, "To escape from that old hags horrible witch lessons!" He burst out.

Now that was funny.

She giggled, a musicale sound bouncing off his ears and the surprisingly still empty hall way, "Oh Lloyd. You know dad will hate it when he hears your skipping your history again." She smiled, ruffling his head of messy blond hair.

He pushed away, "I can't go back there Ash! She's sucking out my soul. , . . I KNOW that's what she's planning."

"Stop it now. Tell you what. If you don't get into trouble until Lunch I'll tell you a secret in the stable yard." She grinned at his suddenly intrigued face, '"Deal?"

The boy thought about this for a moment. Was it worth it? Was enduring two hours of Ninjago history really worth Ashlyn's secret?

 _Yes, Usually things like this were._

"Deal."

They shook on it.

"Good." She swatted him, "Now go before she gets there, THEN you'll hear it."

Quickly he skipped away not likening the sound of that. Knowing that old bat she'd probably take every effort so he will miss his lesson so she could get him into trouble.

* * *

The heat of the moment. That's what brought him here. Over, and over, and over. . .

That and _her_.

Couldn't be helped. All his life he'd lived under stiff rules and held back passions and losses. But when he came here. He let anything go. His father always expected so much from him and he didn't want to try so hard on something he knew he couldn't do. So he turned to the worst way to avoid trouble. With more trouble. It wasn't supposed to be like this though. He couldn't remember clearly how or why it was now.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Her voice grabbed his attention. It always did that. It was slightly deep with a hint of sultry. When she changed it low enough it gave him goose bumps.

"Ever wonder what would happen if our fathers found us like this?" His brown eyes glazed over her silk covered body. He didn't need to uncover it. Even in dim candle light he knew what it looked like. Every crevice, and crook. From her neck to her long shapely-

"Kai? Your drooling."

He automatically checked if he was. No? He caught her mischievous look. Damn her and her body. And what made it worse was she _KNEW_. She _knew_ she had an irresistible body, more to the point, she knew _HE_ couldn't resist it.

"Seriously though. " He looked at her now, his eyes accidently landing on the rosy piece of skin that showed jut above her breasts.

"Nothing." She snapped, sitting up, "Because who cares what they think." She flipped her burning red hair over her bare shoulder, her bright eyes slid to his naked torso, "Of course if you'd rather we stopped-" She drawled, her voice dropping just a notch.

He saw her look.

 _If he'd rather stop?_ That was near damn impossible.

"Sky-"

"No seriously," She slid herself ever closer, he could feel her hot body against his side as she sidled up the comfortable huge bed, "Any time you say." Her fingers danced over his toned chest, "We'll stop." She kissed his collar bone slowly, her hot lips making their way down his chest.

She was short circuiting his mind. Sometimes, when he was thinking clearly, he wondered if she distracted his mind with her antics on purpose. To keep him from thinking to much on the noble side. But happens he wasn't thinking to clear right now.

His father would have his skin if he knew what activities he was doing... with who. She dragged her kisses up his neck.

God, if she didn't stop he would forget how to breath. His back arched slightly, he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

She knew how to work, he'd figured that out a long time ago. But every time it was like the first time. It never got boring.

But his father always had faith in him doing his duty, faith he didn't deserve, he would never have dreamed his only son was going down this path of-

She slid out from under the covers, the silk slipping off her naked body. She straddled him now, and that's where he forgot about his duty and father. . .

* * *

It was always quiet, just they way he had always liked it. Quiet and serene.

Zane Julian stood in his small ticking shop, working on a new set of gears and wheels. He loved making these things, inventing new way to think, new ways to create. He made clocks, he was a clock maker. He'd been one since he was a child. He'd always known his future would involve complicated gears and such.

He and his father had planned to open a thriving business inventing who knows what.

He'd been taught that tomorrow wasn't impossible to change.

Then. . . disaster struck. All those years of simple facts, and straight forward work with no time for distractions vanished. Vanished how? Vanished in the clutches of irrational love.

That word caught him so off guard, so unprepared, so bluntly.

And he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Zane. . .?"

He turned his attention away from his miniature gears, lifting up the silly looking magnifying glasses, he graced the young woman in front of him with a gentle smile.

"Yes?"

She stood there, wrapped up in a soft white apron, her hair almost silver in the light of the window, a plate of warm rice and some bread in her hands.

"I know your hungry." She pushed the plate across the worn table, "Go on. Eat. You haven't since yesterday."

That's right. He hadn't, he had been working on his newest project and sometimes important things of life, like sleeping and eating, got lost in his mind, "Thank you Pixal." He smiled again and sat down, setting aside his tools.

She sat next to him comfortably, watching, making sure he ate every morsel, "You'll waste away if you keep this up." She gently scold.

"No." He swallowed, "How, when you wont let me."

She smiled now, "Ridicules boy." She pretended to be stern.

"Your ridicules boy." He countered back, enjoying slight pink dusting on her fair cheeks.

She stood up, "I suppose you are." Then she took his finished plate and kissed him on top of his white shock of hair, "Don't forget to sleep tonight. I'm going to the market to get some more rice." She informed him before going into their small kitchen.

Zane leaned back in his rickety chair. This wasn't a glamorous life. In fact it wasn't even middle class. But he picked it, even when there was gold and comfort offered to his future. He still picked this one.

And he was pretty sure he would have more comfort in this simple life then any gold laced life anyone had.

No matter what his father thought. . .

* * *

"Where's the fire?"

Ashlyn stopped in her tracks and turned around to see who was addressing her.

A young girl, maybe a year older then herself, with soft brown eyes and shiny short black hair smiled back.

"Oh, Hello Nya, I'm going to the stables again." She informed her.

Nya shook her head, "I'm pretty sure His majesty won't like that very much."

Ashlyn grinned, her sharp little face tilted mischievously, "Part of the fun."

"If you say so." Nya looked slightly worried. She had worked at this palace for a good seven years, she was appointed Ashlyns personal servant four of those years, and still she wasn't entirely sure what the younger princess had in mind half the time. Not that she had a right to complain. Ashlyn was the nicest and most down to earth princess she'd ever worked for.

The woman she served before her was a snobbish slave driver, not once thinking that maybe her small then twelve year old body couldn't take the stress. Ash always treated her like she treated any other person. Treated her just like that: a person with feelings.

"I'll see you later ok, just don't tell anyone you saw me." Ash instructed heading down the red carpeted stair way.

"All right. I guess." One of these day that girl was going to go in way over her pretty little head. Nya sighed, but of course that wasn't her place to say.

No matter how much liberty Ash gave her.

* * *

Lloyd breathed a deep breath that he took all the way to his toes.

Freedom! Sweet, clear, clean freedom! He thought he'd never see it again. Those stuffy books were caving in on him upstairs and he thought that lesson would never end. But here he was, free and clear.

Now to find his sister.

He walked out the rocky trail into the palaces huge stables. His father owned at least a hundred of the horses that lived in there, the rest belonged to some knights and noble men. The young prince wrinkled his nose as he walked out into the working stable.

Horse boys and men ran to and fro, some saluted him respectfully, others tried to look busy. Lloyd couldn't help smirking to himself, all these people, old or young knew he'd rule them someday soon. It made him feel pretty important, even if they were just a bunch of workers.

Now. Where was Ashlyn? She had a deal to make good on.

He weaved in and out of the messy array of people and horses until he came around the stables and into the pasture they let the horses run into if they needed rehabilitating. Behind this grassy green field was a thick orchard field with various apples and flowers.

A white fence ran around the horses pasture and on one of the segments Ash sat there, her light purple dress swishing as she swung her feet carelessly, chewing on a green apple in a dreamy state.

He loved her really. She was always so pretty and nice, high spirited too. She'd given him a run for his money when she came. He came up as second most outrageous royal child now. But that was ok, because she'd always gotten him out of messes he couldn't dig out himself.

"Ash?" He touched her shoulder lightly making her snap to reality and look at him. The sun reflected off her bright purple colored eyes, making them glow softly.

"Hey Baby brother, you ready?" She smiled affectionately.

Lloyd nodded, his messy blond hair falling over his bright green eyes. Not sure what he was ready for though.

"Ok look." She took his hand and put in a crinkly piece of worn paper, "Open it." She urged.

He did.

Bright colors and words filled his vision. He read it out loud:

"Come one, Come all. To the grand Festival of Fools." He looked at her confused, "So? everyone knows about the festival. It come's by every year." That was what he'd suffered three hours of facts in a stuffy suffocating library for?!

Disappointment made itself obvious on his face.

Ashlyn only laughed, "Silly, silly boy." She jumped off the fence and twirled elegantly on the rough dirt ground. Lloyd now noticed her shoes-or lack thereof.

 _Mother would have a fit. She's always telling Ash to keep her shoes on._

"Why silly?" He frowned, not liking being called silly. He wasn't a child anymore.

Her eyes sparkled excitedly, "Because, you are for thinking that's all I have in store."

Now he was interested again.

"You know this festival is in town right."

He nodded.

"And you know how we've always wondered what it's like."

Again his head bobbed, the thought she was trying to put through still not clear in his mind.

"And you know how Mother and Father hate it for some unknown reason."

"Y-yeees?"

She turned back to him and took his hands excitedly, "What would you say if I told you we are going this year."

He thought seriously for a minute, "I'd say. . . that your off you head if you think they'd let us." He stated simply.

Ash wacked his head lightly, "Of course they won't! I mean, go this year... without their knowing." She finished thoroughly satisfied with her plan.

Lloyd gapped, "You mean? Leave, the palace. On our own?"

She nodded, still excited.

"We can do that?" His naivety was really slowing things down.

"NO! of course not. But we can sneak out this afternoon and go for a few hours, come back before they even notice." She laid it out for him.

Lloyd thought again, "They will notice though."

She shook her black clad head, "No, because their going to a royal meeting with other dukes and such, won't be back until dinner, but we'll return way before then."

Now the idea formed in his head as possible. Maybe? But they'd never left the palace unguarded or without their parents. Father always said people would hurt them if they knew they were royal. Mother agreed and told them to never go anywhere alone.

But they'd yearned for that anyway. To be free and walk around without problems like other children and young people. They'd even thought about doing it. Lots of times but it never happened. And now here was Ash giving them an opportunity seven years later.

"Ok!" He brightened, "But how can we go and have fun without anyone noticing us?"

"I've thought of that of course!" She giggled.

"How?"

"Later. Come, let's go say farewell to our beloved parents."

She snatched his hand and they both ran toward the entrance of the courtyard where the sparkling coach was waiting to take away the adult royals.

And give the young royals the chance for adventure.

Little did they know just how much adventure they would find.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Thanx for the reviews and faves guys! Motivated me to keep going! This story might be little slow though. I dunno, it depends on my muse really ;-) Sometimes she writes like a freaking rabid squirrel... er something, and sometimes, she leaves me hanging by my bare necessities.**

 **Yah weird comparisons.**

 **Have fun anyway!**

* * *

Pixal made her way through the bustling crowd. Scents of bread, fish, and garbage filled her nose, but she hardly noticed. Nobody did if they lived here. It was all normal to them. People jostled her carelessly, trying to look out for themselves. The young woman tried her best to stay out of impatient walking peoples ways.

But it's near impossible when you lived in the crowded slums of their kingdom. Poor people littered everywhere. Homeless children and pickpockets roamed aimlessly in life with no thoughts except how to get their next meal, safly.

Beggars, old, limbless, and some even woman with children clinging to them stringed the rough streets.

Pixal had learned that they were the consequences of an unfair life, though it still hurt her when she saw them.

"A pound of rice please." She spoke to the burly store keeper with a pot belly and a dirty apron tightened loosely around his bulking form.

He grunted and slipped in the back.

Pixal waited stiffly, letting her green eyes slid over her living area. Hideous really, miserly even.

She turned away, there was time when she was ignorant of the suffering of other people. Only because she hadn't suffered. But when she'd married Zane they'd both been plunged into poverty and aches of life. They'd learned together what it meant to be hungry.

She was grateful for it though.

"Here," The man returned shoving a musty bag with dried grains of rice in her delicate face, "Ten yin." He spat dryly.

She looked at him confused, "ten? But last month it was only five."

He glared at her, his thick brows fell over his small eyes menacingly, "Now it's ten."

She sighed, did she? No, she didn't have enough, "Half a pound then."

He muttered curses under his breath as he went back into the store.

She sighed, it wasn't personal. _He had to eat too I suppose_. She thought simply. Wondering how that sort of man got so fat in such meager states of money.

He came back, shoved the bag in her arms and took the money from her outstretched hand.

Without a word she turned and headed on her way. A pink and white painted face popped up in front of her making her scream and jump back.

The face grinned at her and proceeded down the street on his hands.

 _A jester._

She had almost forgotten. The festival, performers and carts were coming from far and wide to attend it.

Why anyone wasted their time when there was work to do on those things was beyond her. Perhaps it was to escape that facts of life since most lives were pretty wretched. _Maybe it made things more bearable and. . . hopeful_.

Whatever the reason, she didn't have one. So she ignored the jeering procession of clowns and headed back to her small home.

* * *

"Good bye Mother." Ashlyn mumbled through her hug. Her face buried in the older woman's robes as she held her tightly.

"We'll be back soon my dear." She smiled, her soft greying brown hair held back under a glittering crown.

"Mother." The girl spoke evenly, "You'll be back by dinner." She said it as if it was so maundan a fact.

"Oh yes."

"Now Misako, don't worry, they'll be fine." The queens husband smiled at her silliness, "They' aren't alone you know."

"Yah Mom, and even if we where we'd be perfectly safe, and stay at home like good little-"

A sharp jab to his gut cut the younger boy off abruptly. His father eyed him strangely.

Ash covered up the moment and hugged their father tightly, "Have a good time!" She smiled sweetly, while Lloyd looked at her darkly.

The king gave her a rueful laugh, "A good time? At a royal boards meeting?" He helped Misako into the carriage before stepping in himself, "I highly doubt it."

He signaled the coachman, who snapped the reins. The Carriage started rolling away. Misako leaned out to wave at the seemingly innocent children. They waved back.

The carriage rolled down the walk and out of the drawbridge.

One moment. Two. Three more.

"Their gone." Lloyd stated simply.

"Yes they are." Ash reaffirmed, "So...?"

In a flurry of excitement she grabbed his hand and they charged back inside, ran past the servants, nearly toppled over an elderly butler, up the grand stair case, reciveing strange looks all the way.

She burst into her huge marble floored bedroom and slammed the heavy oak doors shut.

"Quickly, on the bed." She instructed running into her closet.

Lloyd went to the mattress and looked to find two rough cloaks. The sort that normal people wore, not royal cloaks. He picked a dark green one up, it looked just like his, only when he held it between his fingers, it was coarse wool.

"Commoner cloaks?"

Ashlyn emerged from her closet as he turned questioningly at her. He gapped and did a double take.

She wasn't in the prettily simple princess gown he was used to seeing her in. She had change into a simple dress with a tight black corset top, the skirt was dark purple, that fluttered around her ankles instead of to the ground. She was tying a bare white apron around her curved short waist. Her short hair was pulled into a high pony tail, the uneven strands jutting every which way.

She looked simple. Like any other un royal girl. But still... she was pretty? How did she look like a poor person but still stand out like a princess. Lloyd figured she'd have a hard time blending in anyway.

"What? Never seen a commoner girl before?" She teased at his open mouth before throwing a pile of cloth at him.

He caught it dazed and shook his head, "No, yes... I mean isn't it going to be obvious you a princess? Your too pretty." He looked innocently at her.

She wrinkled her tomato nose at him, "You think a a poor girl can't be pretty? That's ridicules, anyone can be beautiful, royal or not."

He shrugged, he never thought of it that way. That was the thing with Ashlyn, she always looked beyond rules of the lives they lead, "Disguises? How'd you get them?" He looked at his own simpe disguise unimpressed.

"I have my ways," She winked mysteriously, "Now come on! Stop dilly dallying!" She reached for her dark purple cloak and threw it gracefully over her small shoulders.

Lloyd sighed. Might as well.

Besides, this was going to be fun!

* * *

He looked bored.

That's all that could describe his face at the moment. Positively _bored._

His amber colored eyes watched lazily as old officials and royal snobs made their way into the meeting room.

Nothing of interest in any of them.

His mind fluttered back to more interesting things. Like Skylor.

He smiled to himself dreamily as her rosy peach skin came into his mental picture. Her soft lips, and supple breasts how they fit just right in his-

"Kai?"

He snapped to reality and saw his father stare at him sternly.

"Oh sorry." He checked himself and straightened in his hard back chair.

Well. if he was going to be bored he might as well look presentable doing it.

He hated this life.

"Calling this meeting to order." An old man that looked like he was just a day from dying rang out in a feeble voice.

All the men and Queen fell silent.

"Pay respect to his royal majesty, King Garmadon. You now have the floor." The old man sat down.

Garmadon stood up. Kai watched the man with minimal interest. He was a well heighted man, strong shouldered and remarkably well fit. His visage spoke command and hardship. Though hardship from what, Kai hadn't the foggiest.

He wasn't too old though, his dark hair only just silvering at the temples. He had piercing green eyes that held everyone's to them.

"Thank you Baron Schmidt. We have called this meeting to order because a very serious threat has been brought to our attention."

Kai straightened. A _threat_? He hadn't heard that part of the memo.

"Our defenses against enemy kingdoms is," The king took a breath, "Is falling."

A buzz rose as others agreed or disagreed.

Kai just listened.

He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Yes, I've looked into it myself and I have kept it under lid, but for how much longer I don't know." He stated, adjusting his purple robe, "The fact is," His eyes swept swiftly across the room. Kai had the unnerving feeling that they landed on his face, "We may have a spy in our midst."

Now a roar of shock or protest rose.

Garmadon silenced it with a raised hand, "It doesn't matter how we try to get around it. It's true, I wouldn't have said if I didn't have solid facts." He sat back down slowly, "The only fact I don't have is,"

Kai gulped.

"Is who that spy is."

* * *

Lloyd grinned widely as they made their way out of the back way.

Nobody had seen them and Ashlyn was very good at details for this. He held his breath hoping to keep silent as the snuck past the backyard guards and slipped out the opened gate.

Not until his feet were on town grass did he breath out in excitement, "I can't believe this!" He laughed, "We're out in the world alone!" It felt amazing, freeing, so... empowering.

Ash laughed with him, "I know! Come, the festival is starting now!" She started running for the village square.

Lloyd lost no more seconds, he forgot the dangers of the open and rule breaking and followed his adventurous sister to the fun.

When they arrived their eyes widened trying to take in anything and everything. The square was decorated with colorful banners and flowers. Colorfully dressed people ran to and fro. Children with spinning hoops ran by laughing. Carts filled with games, food and toys rolled by. Sweet smells filled the air with laughter and cakes.

Ashlyn gasped excited as a row of acrobats came marching down the dirt road, dressed in colorful clothes, walking on their hands as people clapped and waved at them.

One stopped in front of the princess, he grinned up at her and pulled a rose out of his sleeves, still on his hand, he handed it to her and went marching along.

Ashlyn giggled, "That was exciting!"

Her blond brother shook his head, "If only he knew who you where." He teased. She smacked his arm playfully before grabbing it and dragging him towards somewhere else.

"Look! Musicians!" She clapped excitedly. Though a grown young woman, she still had youth bouncing in her.

Lloyd laughed with her and went along, his stomach growled as they passed a pastry cart, "Say Ash. . . can I stop and get some sweet? You go on, I'll be there in a minute!"

The girl smiled at his child like face as he eyed the full cart, "Ok Baby brother, go on. I'll be right there! Don't get into any trouble." She called as he headed back, his green eyes shone excitedly.

She shook her cloaked head after him, Silly sweet little boy. She smiled to herself, sometimes he was a pest. But at times like these they looked eye to eye.

Quickly she turned back to the musicians and pushed slightly through the crowding people. She wondered what normal people played. Piano? Violin? How, when she only knew rich people to play those, she herself was forced to earn piano.

 _So what did they have?_

Finally she forced her way up to the front lines and stopped to watch.

Four different young men stood there. Each playing some strange object she'd never seen before. They caught her interest as she examined them each.

One with bright colored hair played something that looked like a clarinet only smaller and more woody looking.

The second and third both blond, and uncannily the same looking banged on big bowls with skin and bells attached to them. The fourth...

Ashlyn stopped.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He was sitting on the ground cross legged, his face bent forward so his black hair covered it. He was intently playing something that looked like a violin except longer with a more round shape.

She watched as his fingers danced across the strings rapidly, making interesting thrumming sounds. She forgot to listen to the whole song and focused on just that sound.

People cheered and clapped around her when they finished. She didn't move. Her eyes were glued to that string player as he stood up along with his friend and took a small bow before walking off the stage.

"Ashlyn?"

Lloyd caught her mind making her turn to him, he shoved a sticky looking bread in her face, "Want one? They taste better then they look."

She ignored him and diverted her attention back to the stage. _Wait? They were gone! Where could they-_

"Ashlyn? What're you looking for?"

She turned to him abruptly, "Those musicians, they played. . . the strangest things. Here," She threw a soft leather bag that jingled in his hands, "Take this, keep it safe ok. I-I'll be right back." She finished distractedly.

Before he could protest she turned and headed into the flurrying crowd. He stared after her confused. _What was that?_

 _And why did she look so. . . distracted?_

 _The musicians couldn't be that good. Right?_

 _Unless it was something else. . ._

He forgot his train of thought when another sweet cart rolled past him, trailing an incredible smell after it. He forgot his sister in favor to find out what that smell was.

* * *

It was the strangest thing. She wanted To know who that boy was. She didn't know why but she did.

Badly.

Something just compelled her too make an effort. That thing he was playing had also intrigued her. Him himself though... She hadn't even seen his face properly, but it was like when she had laid her odd eyes at him something inside had connected.

Even if he hadn't even noticed her among those millions of people.

Now, maybe she knew it was nigh impossible to find him in all this mess, especially since she didn't know anything about this village. And that she wasn't even sure what he looked like completely.

Then, luck of all lucks, or maybe fate, she saw him sitting cross-legged again in a corner, leaning against a cracking house, the instrument in his hands, he was playing it.

She edged closer, forgetting the jostling crowd again. She came closer, her heart the only sound in her ears, the rest of the buzz dimmed, her eyes trained on him. Then, her spell broke.

Somebody roughly shoved her forward, cursing behind.

She yelped, tripped ungracefully over another persons dress, causing a ruckus that caught the boys attention until she literally fell. _Fell, straight in his lap._

She opened her eyes, they instantly connected with his. His face holding nothing but shock as he looked down at her intruding form. She turned several shades of pink, realizing how this must have looked, before practically scrambling, in the most undignified way, out of his lap and onto the dirty ground.

She was so embarrassed, for once she had no words.

"Are you alright miss?"

It was a simple question. But his voice is what caught her stunned, so unfamiliar yet warm. She snapped her head back towards him and blinked.

"Miss?"

She must have looked like a sick minded person, "Um, y-yes sir, I-th-thank you." She sputtered. _Oh if anyone knew she was a princess now!_

He didn't seem sure as his thick brows furrowed in slight concern, "Are you sure? You have to be carful 'round here. Not many people do manners." He stretched a large hand towards her, standing up.

She blushed harder, and reached for his hand.

Once she placed it in his palm, both stopped, and stared at their hands.

The disguised princess couldn't explain it, but the moment his hand touched hers she felt. . . Magic? Ridicules, there was no such thing, that is what she would have thought if she wasn't distracted. It was like a internal shock tingled from their palms up her arm and zipped around her heart.

Slowly they looked up, their eyes clicked. She bit her lip shyly. His rough shaped face spread into a soft smile.

"Hello there." He said simply, if a little oddly.

She sucked in her breath, "H-hello." She stood up, her heart beating a thousand miles now.

"My name's Cole. I don't think I've seen you around before." He tilted his head curiously, his thick bangs falling to the side.

She swallowed, "No. I'm new?" She noticed how warm her hand was. He was still holding it gently. His callused fingers pressed into her wrist comfortably, like they belonged there.

She looked back at him, then pulled away, the warmth disappeared instantly and she had to squash the urge to reach back for it.

He noticed this and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry 'bout that." He laughed lightly.

She decided to lighten this too, "It's nothing." She smiled, pulling her hood down lower over her face, "Say, what is that thing anyway?" She directed attention to his strange instrument.

He grinned now, she liked it, it was a wholesome grin, reminded her of safety? "That's my invention. I call it the Buitar. It's a cross between a banjo and a guitar!" He held it up proudly.

This amused her, "Can I touch it?"

"Sure." He handed it to her.

She ran her small delicate fingers over the smooth wood frame, "Made it?"

He smiled, "Yah. It's more or less for playing around street corners and stuff. You know, gotta earn a living someway right."

That caught her attention, "By playing around corners for money?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well yah, few people are lucky enough to have the means to do that. It's one of my day jobs."

 _One of his jobs? Why would somebody as nice as him need to work so hard for?_

She decided to stop asking questions.

* * *

Lloyd strolled down the mucky street, nibbling on a cookie, looking at everything happening around him in a blur. He wondered why royal parties couldn't be this fun looking.

These people seemed to have all the fun.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a scream and "STOP! Thief!"

The young blond boy turned around and stared as people moved out of the way, somebody screamed, a leith body was darting over, through and even under grabbing hands or moving carts.

The next second It ran directly into him so hard that both bodies fell back in the mud with a loud splat.

Lloyd shook the stars from his eyes and opened them, not realizing his hood had slipped a good way off. He gapped at the thin freckled face that stared back just as dazed. The eyes were the biggest roundest blue eyes he'd ever seen and-

Heavy hands landed on the thief's shoulders, yanking roughly.

Lloyd sat up in the mud staring at the little girl with a roughly made pouch tightly in her grip as two men held onto her thin arms dragging her away.

The young boy gapped as her big blue eyes narrowed on him menacingly while the men dragged her away. A shadow seemed to fall over her small face.

She hadn't said anything out loud, her death glare sent the message to his blond head very clearly.

 _I_ _ **will**_ _get you for this._

Lloyd gulped. Now would be a good time to find Ashlyn and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) Ok for those that are waiting for my other story to update, I'm sorry, but I've recently fallen into Fantasy fiction and so My muse decided to cranck out this story a chapter.**

 **I will continue on my Dragon racers story though, don't worry. I hope more of you guys give this one a chance though. I plan to go places here!**

 **So don't forget, leave a review, let me know what you think, after all a performer is nothing without her audience!**

* * *

The older people filed out, muttering to each other or themselves.

"A spy?"

"It can't be so!"

"I'm afraid it might be true."

"Preposterous, Garmadon has lost his mind now!"

Kai held back a yawn. After Garmadons shocking opening, things had fallen into hot winded arguments and he'd quickly come to conclude that these old flicks didn't know what they were talking about.

Finally they'd drawn it to an, albeit bitter, close.

"Honestly, I have my suspicions." Kai heard his father talking to Garmadon quietly, as he rounded the corner out of the ridiculously stuffy room.

The king shifted quick eyes on him, "Who? Not even I have suspicions yet."

Kai watched as his father paused for a moment, his eyes shifting, making sure nobody was paying attention to them before he spoke in a horse whisper, "Chen."

Garmadons eye brows disappeared into his thick hair, "Really. Why is that? He's just a wealthy land lord."

"Y-Yes but. . . there have been rumors that he's been preparing in a undercover way to. . . rise to power."

Kai bit his lip. He knew of his fathers suspicions. He'd always know Chen and his old man had some old heated hate that neither would drop. His father was constantly battling Chen for hold over property and other likes. Kai always thought it was ridicules but there was no going around how much those two hated each other.

Only society and title had kept them from killing each other off a long time ago.

Sometimes, Kai wished they'd just get it over with.

Garmadons voice caught his attention again, "Rise in to power by?"

"Spying on his majesty and close advisors. He's getting information somehow. I just don't know how. . .yet." He faltered.

"That may be but we can't just arrest him without solid proof." Garmadon dismissed his Duke and called for his carriage, "Until we do, I bid you Farwell my friend." And the coach rolled away.

"Father maybe your just being paranoid."

His father turned on him, "No Kai. I know I am right. Something's amiss lately, I don't care what Garmadon says. Chen IS planning something." With that the older man walked off with a huff.

Kai sighed irritated. _Why couldn't his father just listen to him for once?!_ He wasn't a child anymore.

But then, he really didn't have any right to speak out like that. After all some of his decisions haven't been so. . . clear.

* * *

She stared ahead, purely uninterested. Her red hair cascades under a diamond hair band. She bit her pinky nail, then studied all of them a bored expression playing on her heart shaped face. Her lips pouted in distaste as the newest suitor stood mumbling and stuttering in front of her.

She crossed her legs, Her red silken dress folding loosely, eyeing him once.

Short, brown haired, had a strange accent. She wasn't interested. Just another poor fool who dared think they had ability to posses her as their own.

Finally he looked at her expectantly. She stared dispassionately back. Her light green eyes cold, "Thank you, is that all." She stated sharply.

The young mans face crumbled in realization before he bowed and walked out with whatever dignity he had left. Her father came in as the boy was walking out.

Skylor threw her bright hair over her shoulder, "Father, I'm sick of these constant suitors. Can't you just stop them from coming in!" She almost whined.

Her father looked at her slightly. He was a short sort of man. He had a shock of red hair she'd inherited, that was mixed with silver here and there. His face was wrinkled from constant grins and sneers.

He had a sick sense of humor and could come off as insane sometimes. But that only made him more manipulative.

She'd dealt with it her whole life. It was normal to her.

"Why Skylor, sweetie, "He purred his voce sounding rather on the high side with a slight hitch, "Don't you want to find your prince charming."

She scoffed, "Not in any of those I don't" She waved her hand at him dismissively, "Just forget this already." She demanded.

Her fathers face changed from a grin to a sneer as he snatched her hand and bent her to her knees ,'I don't like that tone of voice sweetie." He hissed, "What I say goes. Now go to your room!" He laughed at the end, letting her go.

Skylor nodded, her once haughty face now hung in submission. She rushed out of the room with a swish of her red skirts, slamming the door behind her.

Chen watched her go, amused at his little spoiled brat.

"Clouse!" He called.

A man stepped forward with a hideous face painted with purple marks, a red and purple robe around him and aging black hair pulled into a low pony tail.

"My lord." He hissed respectfully.

"What are your reports on our mission?"

Clouse smiled wickedly, "Very good sir. My phantoms are doing their work well. Soon you'll have what you seek."

"Good!" The man laughed manically, "How exciting!"

"But-"

"But? But what?!" Chens glee turned into malice instantly.

Clouse shook it off, "But the source of my minions being is. . . running low. Soon we'll need a new means of infiltration."

Chen growled, "I'll think of something." He fell into thought, "Looks like I must pull up my old friend, manipulation..."

Clouse understood and seemingly disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Ashlyn forgot the _time_. She forgot _everything._

It was really silly, but she did. All she could think about was the young man playing in front of her. She watched him admiringly as he played strange note after note.

People stayed and watched, then threw some yin in his cup. She smiled, people here were so nice and happy! She wondered why her parents wouldn't let them come here. _There was nothing wrong with it at all!_ It was fun and excitingly new.

Finally Cole stood up, Ash noticed his worn boots, dust spotted them.

"Well, I suppose that's it then." He smiled at her,"Gotta go. Nice to meet you-Wait." He tapped his chin, "You never told me your name."

She stood up and brushed her skirt off, "Ash-" She cut off, She hadn't thought of names. He seemed alright, besides how many girls where named after the princess, better safe the sorry right?

"Ash. My name is Ash." She said with a small smile.

He looked at her curiously, "Interesting. Well, nice to meet you Ash. I have another job to get to, so. . . Bye?"

Fear gripped her. _What if he left and she ever saw him again! No, that was certain,_ she _wouldn't_ ever see him again. She'd never get to leave the palace again, and he'd vanish into some obscurity.

Under any other circumstances she wouldn't mind. But him, something inside told her she couldn't lose him. She'd never forget him, _eve_ r. Her heart ached, "Wait!" She burst out, "Please I-I..." _You what?_ She sucked in a hard breath.

He turned towards her, his silver eyes looking confused, dust spotted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his hair blew slightly from the light breeze. He looked positively scrumptious.

"Can I walk with you?" she really should find Lloyd and go home, but, human desires were seldom fought, "Please, I don't know my way yet."

"Ok, where do you live?" He asked, his attention back to her.

She pulled her hood down lower, "Um... I live at-" _Where would she live?_ She didn't know any place here. She couldn't even lie about where she lived, not that she wanted to lie it was just-

"Miss?"

His voice caught her attention again, she snapped her violet eyes to him, "Sorry, I . . ." She colored lightly, his face studying her, confused, "I don't know where I live" She admitted. _She really didn't,_ she had no idea where she was at all! She'd been looking for him so blindly she forgot to watch where she was going in order to go back.

 _So much for that._

But even now that she admitted it he still couldn't help her get home. What was she going to say? _Hey, yah I live at the castle, you know where it is?_

Idiot.

She bit her lip, "Actually, never mind." She smiled half-heartedly, "I'm going to look for my brother. Thanks." She dipped in a slight curtsey, and whirled on her heels, trying to ignore her gnawing heart, she really had wanted to stay around him a little longer.

"Ok, um . . .bye!"

She couldn't turn around to answer, she knew if she did . . . it would be harder to forget him. Even though she was pretty sure she'd never forget that commoner _. Ever._

She walked faster, people shoved past, carts rolled back, Ashlyn swallowed dust and chocked, she really had no idea where she was going now. Maybe sneaking out hadn't been the best idea.

 _Where was Lloyd? Oh god! What if she lost her little brother!_ _The heir to the entire kingdom_! She would be in so much trouble, their father would punish her by throwing her in the dungeon for a week! And that would be if he took it well!

Suddenly something shifted in the atmosphere. The rural area became darker. Her heart sped up. _Where was she really_? This didn't look anything like the lit up, loud and exciting town square. It actually looked like . . . _what her mother and father warned her about._

Something shuffled past her. She gasped and whirled around. Three dark shadows appeared out of the walls! She swore they weren't there before! It was cluttered and filthy here, she swallowed as they staggered closer. Long cloak billowed out, ratty and worn. Black shawls wrapped around their faces, knives and sword attached to their belts. Narrow, evil looking eyes burned at her.

 _Bandits._

Ashlyn had heard about bandits.

And these might just be the worst ones.

"Look's like we got ourselves a real purtty one here boys!" A big burly one sneered, he slipped a dagger out, letting it gleam under the dim lit area.

The princesses heart jumped, she lost no time and whirled around to run, the bandits were tOo fast, one snatched her by her hair and yanked her down to the ground.

Her head banged and burned as it hit the rocky ground, dizziness overcame her for a moment, before fear slashed her body into action. She screamed and struggled.

The bandits drew out a rope.

"Shut the bitch up!" One hissed.

The other drew a knife out and aimed it for her chest. Ashlyn screamed louder. _This was it_ , this was how she was going to die, at the hands of these filthy bandits, when she should have obeyed her parents . . . _this was all the doing of her own stupidity!_

"No!" The third bandit shoved his knife wielding friend, grasping her hair tighter and lifted her up by it, her scalp burned as she struggled and clutched at his wrist trying to get free, her eyes watering in pain, "We need her in one piece if we're gonna get good on what she'll go for in the market."

"Just one hand?" The other one growled.

Ashlyn saw her chance, a slim as it was. She gasped and kicked back as hard as she could, hitting the bandit in his crotch. The man yelped and let her go as he fell to the ground.

The other two hissed, one slashed at her. The princess twisted away, just barley missing getting her face stabbed.

She turned, stumbled and jumped out of their reach. The big one grabbed her skirt. She yelped and tripped, the dress tore right under her knees. She lost no time and ignored her hammering heart, she ran out of that street corner and into the main road.

She didn't stopped, she ran through, shoving past people, jumped over a fruit cart, curses flew her way, her hood flew off as she twisted her petit body every which way past any obstacles. Until she finally lost her balance and slammed right into a women with her cart full of chickens.

The woman screamed as all her chickens flew out, letting out terrified squawks. Ashlyn sat stunned on the dirty ground, legs stretched in front of her as feathers and screeches whirled around her, her heart in her ears.

"Oh, my chickens! No! You horrible, horrible child! Watch where your going next time! Oh!" The woman glared at her and ran around like a chicken herself trying to salvage her precious flock.

Ashlyn swallowed and stood up shakily, her knees felt like jelly, as the fear and adrenaline wore off. She backed up slowly, _I have to find Lloyd and go home_. She shook all over. Suddenly she ran back first into a solid wall, at least she thought it was a wall until the wall grabbed her upper arms.

She gasped and instantly struggled out, "Let go! I didn't do anything to you!" She screeched and pulled away, ready to kick the monsters again.

Shocked silver eyes stared back at her.

"Y-you?" She let out a half strangled breath, "How . . . how did you get here I . . ." Her heart stopped as her amethyst colored eyes saw three men in cloaks, without masks, now immerge from the flurry of people.

Those silver eyes followed hers.

"Those men following you?" He asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving their horrible visages as the continued to look for her while acting casual.

"Come," The boy took her hand, shocking her to look at him. Warmth instantly flashed through her body as he tugged, "I know where you can hide."

At this point she didn't care if her threw her into a river. She just didn't want to be in this road anymore. So she let him lead her away . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Ok, so this story is less than semi popular. Can someone tell me why though? Did I do something wrong? Is my writing style really that bad? I thought this story would be a really great and fun to write and read. I am really confused why nobody finds it interesting, except maybe four people . . . Which I am totally grateful for.**

 **I'd like to know if I should continue this or not.**

 **It's kinda disheartening when people don't like a story that you had so much fun writing for . . . but like someone once said, 'if your audience doesn't like what you do, it doesn't make sense to keep doing it' . . .**

 **Kind of depressing.**

 **But anyway, let me know if I should continue or scrap this whole thing.**

 **Thanx**

* * *

Lloyd started freaking out. He couldn't find her anywhere. He'd resorted to asking around, but nobody had seen the pretty girl. Besides, even if they had they wouldn't remember what she looked like. She was wearing a hood.

He squashed down his fear as he noticed the sun setting lower in the dimming sky. _Shoot! Mother and Father will be home any moment and Ashlyn's gone! And she told me to stay out of trouble!_ He was growing more and more worried as thousands of different scenarios played in his mind.

 _Oh god, what if someone kidnapped her! Or killed her, or - or - or ._ . . he started to loose his calm demeanor, breathing became harder.

 _Wait! Maybe she was looking for me and when home!_

That was his best bet. He knew nothing of this village, so . . . _home it was_.

He swallowed hard and dared to hope. Heading towards the looming castle, unaware of a shadowed figure watching him closely.

* * *

Beautiful hills rolled past, one melded into the curve of the other, trees, shifting in height and colored decorated them like stars decorated the sky.

This land was beautiful. A lone stream weaved in and out of the hills like a sliver thread. The sky was splashed golds, pinks, and purples as the sun set over Ninjago.

He took a deep breath and leaned into his velvety cushions. _Tomorrow,_ tomorrow he would be at the long imagined palace, meeting the long formed picture of the girl he was going to marry. Tied to marry since birth. At first it went against all his romantic notions when his parents had told him of his betrothed at the age of thirteen.

But as time and studies when by, he had grown into the sensible fact that this was obligatory if his fathers kingdom was to survive.

Especially since recently trouble had been stirring in the northern parts. He needed to marry this girl, whoever she was, in order to strengthen their kingdoms powers and fight back whatever threat was attempting to rise.

Jay smiled to himself, _at least the country' s beautiful._ He thought sleepily. Exhaustion from traveling so far and long was getting to him.

The coach ran over a rock and jumped, shaking him out of his thoughts.

Hopefully his future wife, if nothing else, was at least as pretty as the land. He didn't hold much out for her personality. He'd suffered one to many ' _admirers_ ' and they all had the same snobby, plastered, fakeness about them.

He doubted this one would be much different.

 _Oh well, Mother did say she liked to read._ Maybe that was a plus . . .

* * *

He was _petrified_.

Lloyd couldn't handle it, as his father glared daggers and bellowed a thousand words a minute at him.

". . . AND FURTHER MORE, IT'S ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT REASONS! DISOBEDIENCE GOES AGAINST ALL OUR VALUES!" The king was furious, especially when Lloyd had finally broken after being caught and interrogated of his whereabouts, he finally spilled the fact that he had absolutely _no_ _idea_ where Ashlyn was.

His mother had paled and went to her chambers. Usually she'd be the stern, not screaming at him, but still reprimanding him type.

But her sudden departure had shocked the boy and he couldn't understand why.

Finally his father sentenced him to his room and practically doomed him to the dungeon if he ever tried this again.

The young prince slowly made his way upstairs, up the spiraling stone steps into his grand bed room. No servants were here, at least that was good. He was still suffering from being yelled at by the king. He didn't need any nosy servant to see his red, forlorn face.

He undressed and slipped into his night shirt sullenly. The moon was starting to rise. The boy swallowed thickly as tears threatened his eyes.

He walked out to his balcony and took in the night sky and air. The land stretched out under the dark. His eyes scanned the village as if hoping to find something from up here. W _here are you Ashlyn? Are you ok, alive at least?_ He felt his heart ache. What could have happened to her?

He lost himself in his miserable thoughts as he lay hopelessly in bed.

Not even noticing as a shadowed figure slipped in through his opened balcony doors.

* * *

Ashlyn was growing uneasy as she followed the young musician in and out of the now darkened village streets. He seemed to know the way very well, but the way to _where_ is what she wanted to know.

The boy - Cole, she liked his name, reminded her of hidden treasure, Cole hadn't said much yet after he'd taken her away. Even though She hadn't explained her problem at all. He just up and was helping her. Why, she couldn't fathom. From what she noticed so far, people around here weren't very helpful. Especially not that chicken lady that looked like she wanted to beat the girl for ruining her precious stock.

So why was _he_ helping her?

"Um . . .sir?"

"It's Cole, I'm not a sir." He said softly.

She nodded to the dark, "My apologies, I was just wondering, where are you taking me?"

She gasped as He stopped so abruptly, she almost smashed her face in his back.

"Where ya going mama's boy?" A tall man with a mean looking face and muscles that bulged whenever he moved sneered at Cole.

Ashlyn peeped from around Cole back, the boy had tensed immediately, his easy nature gone. She wondered who this man was.

"None of your business Sanders." Cole snapped and took her hand, trying to lead her away from the glaring man.

Sanders watched them pass like a snake then he caught Ashlyn's face. A slimy smirk spread on his broad face making Ash shiver in revulsion.

"Aw, you got your old man another maid?" He snickered, "When you get tired of the old coot come by anytime _princess_." The way he said the last word made her tense in fear. _He couldn't know . . . could he_? Nobody knew what she looked like . . . at least she _hoped_ so.

Cole ignored the jerk and continued to walk away, Ashlyn clung to his hand tighter. When they'd finally gotten away from the man she felt a breath of relief come over her.

"Who-who was that?"

"John Sanders. Biggest jerk on the block. Hates my guts. Jealousy mostly. Just don't talk to him and you'll be fine."

She swallowed, "Um . . . about where your taking me-"

"Home."

She hiccuped, "Wh-what?" He didn't know where she lived. _Right?_

"My home. Since you don't know where you live and I don't, you can stay here. It's not much but I have a spare bed. Besides I'm pretty sure the Westing Brothers would _love_ to get their chance on you again."

She shivered, those horrible bandits . . . find her again. NO WAY! She'd rather be lost and with Cole than lost and alone. Even if she didn't know him so well.

He slowly led her up a small flight of rickety steps and opened the door to a dark house. She couldn't see a thing even when he lit a candle up. But it felt comfortable enough.

"Come on." He whispered and motioned to a door. She complied.

"There's the bed, you go ahead, in the morning we'll figure something out." He said quietly.

Ashlyn nodded, hardly believing this was happening to her. She never dreamed in all her royal days would she be talking, walking and _STAYING_ with a random commoner boy. She rather liked it actually.

"If you need anything-"

"Thank you," She whispered back, the candle flickered in her eyes as she looked up at him, the dim light setting a soft serene glow on his rugged face. His eyes seemed to glitter. She caught her breath. The dark suddenly washing over her.

"Your welcome." His voice had deepened considerably, making a delicious tickled run through her, she had to stop. Before something she could never live down happened.

Clearing her throat she nodded, "G-good night then."

" 'Night." With that he left, leaving the candle on a little table.

Ashlyn stood there, mesmerized. Staring at the candle tying to decipher the sudden feelings that swarmed inside her.

Her heart was beating fast with no effort. _My god!_ She swallowed, she felt light headed. Never had this happened to her . . except the first time she saw _him._

Reality struck.

She was here. In a poor house. While who knew what happened to Loyd! And surely Mother and Father had found out she wasn't there and . . . oh the horrors of their reaction.

She'd really done it now.

* * *

The figure slipped towards the unsuspecting prince.

Carefully placed steps near him. The moon shone over the prince, who'd fallen into a uncomfortable sleep. The figure smiled and slid near the item it was here for.

A glittering crown encased in expensive glass on a marble stand next to the young mans bed. With swift movement the crown was out of it's protective, or not so protective, case and into the thief's pocket.

There, that should make him even more miserable. With quick feet the figure jumped out into the balcony. Suddenly the wind whooshed past, slamming the doors shut, making the glass shake. The thief gasped as its cloak caught in the closed doors.

Before it could escaped the doors flew open sending the thief into a rolling pile, hitting its head against the marble railing.

Lloyd stood there fear flashing in his eyes, before he covered it with imposed anger, "Who are you!?" He questioned.

 _Why hadn't he called for guards yet?_ The thief knew the penalty for stealing, especially from a royal.

"Speak"! The prince bellowed and snatched the thief's cloak. It tore as it whirled away, tripping and falling under a beam of moon light, the crown clattering out of reach.

"Who are-" Lloyd stopped. _That gir_ l. The thief in the village! She was glaring murderously at him from under her strewn blond hair, that shimmered sliver under the moon. Lloyd actually felt sick.

"You're the girl - I - how-" He couldn't speak, something this girl did made his tongue tie. She must be a witch or something!

She stood up, squaring her shoulders and walked closer.

Lloyds eyes caught his golden crown on the marble floor, "You came all this way to steal my crown!" He cried out angrily now, finding his words.

Both their eyes flitted then instantly both dove for the object. Snatching it at the same time, they struggled and tugged at it. Lloyd had advantage because he was bigger than her, he managed to twist it out of her reach, "Hah! Now you've really lost!" he jeered.

 _Why didn't he just call the guards?_ She wondered angrily.

Then she realized why. _He wasn't thinking clearly._ This might be a game. She let a sweet, practiced smile grace her freckled face, she could play _games._

Before the prince really could start thinking clearly, she flipped forward and landed directly in front of him. Lloyd gasped, his green eyes widening when she grabbed him by the collar and slipped her small lips over his. The boys body tightened then practically melted against her. Smiling victoriously she pulled away, then climbed on the marble railing, glancing back at his swaying form, with a quick wink the girl saluted and literally jumped off.

Lloyd gaped and ran to the edge, "What-" She was gone . . . he was dizzy . . .

And it wasn't until he'd stumbled back inside that he realized the crown was gone too.


End file.
